


Here goes to all the children

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, inspired by episode 23 in season 8, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Sam Winchester saying "Here goes to.." in season 8 episode 23 "Sacrifice".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here goes to all the children

Here goes to all the children crying out in fear.  
Here goes to all the monsters screaming out in fear.  
Here goes to all the mothers screaming out in terror.  
Here goes to all the children who grew up to fast.  
Here goes to all the boys thrown into war.  
Here goes to all the girls forced into armour.  
Here goes to all the children forced into soldiers.  
Here goes to all the children playing pretend.  
Here goes to all the children nodding along.  
Here goes to all the children who just wasn't enough.  
Here goes to all the children lost to wars and fights.  
Here goes to all the children drowned in their own blood.  
Here goes to all the children sleeping in beds of roses.  
Here goes to all the children told to shut up.  
Here goes to all the children with shattered dreams.  
Here goes to all the children living a nightmare.  
Here goes to all the children covered in blood.  
Here goes to all the children who knows their way around guns.  
Here goes to all the children who didn't fit in.  
Here goes to all the children forced to grow up.  
Here goes to all the children forced to battle the grown ups wars.  
Here goes to all the children who just didn't believe.  
Here goes to all the children who lost their hope.  
Here goes to all the sinners trying just to hard.  
Here goes to all the saints that died without reason.  
Here goes to all the children with marks on their wrists.  
Here goes to all the children fighting themself.  
Here goes to all the children forced to flee.  
Here goes to all the children shedding silent tears.  
Here goes to all the mothers lying thru their teeth.  
Here goes to all the fathers forced to pretend.  
Here goes to all the children fearing the dark.  
Here goes to all the children fighting monsters.  
Here goes to all the children who never managed to forget.  
Here goes to all the freaks who just wanted to be alone.  
Here goes to all the boys forced into surrender.  
Here goes to all the children, toys in the gods game.


End file.
